Falling For Your Best Friend
by Mandylovesyou
Summary: Kaitlyn has fallen for her best friend, Derrick Bateman. But Derrick is dating Maxine. Will Derrick ever find out how Kaitlyn feels about him? Does he feel the same way? Kaitlyn/Derrick
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I noticed that Fanfiction literally has NO Derrick/Kaitlyn, so I decided to make the first one! I really hope you guys like it!**

Kaitlyn Bonin, A.J. Lee, and Cody Rhodes were all staring across the hall at their friend, Derrick Bateman. They wanted to speak to him, but of course he was making out with his girlfriend Maxine, _again._

"It's like she's eating his face off." Cody commented as he stared at the couple in both awe and disgust. He finally looked away. "I can't look at that anymore."

Kaitlyn sighed. "I honestly don't know what Derrick sees in her. She's the biggest whore to ever step foot in our school."

"Kaitlyn, you say the same exact thing about every girl he goes out with." A.J. said amused.

"I know. But Maxine is the worst out of all of them. I SEE the way she looks at Johnny Curtis. I wouldn't be surprised if she's cheating on Derrick with him."

Cody grinned. "You _wish_ she was cheating on him. That way, Derrick can be single again. And we all know how desperately you want that." Kaitlyn smacked Cody's arm. "Ow!"

"Me and Bateman are just friends!" Kaitlyn scolded. "How many times do I need to tell you guys that?"

"Just friends? You're friend who you want to make out with?" A.J. said, laughing. Kaitlyn opened her mouth to say something back, probably something witty about A.J. and Cody having feelings for each other, but then the bell rang.

"See you later Kait. But seriously, you should tell him how you feel." A.J. told her before walking off with Cody to their next class.

Kaitlyn sighed and turned her attention back to Derrick and Maxine. She was shocked to see Maxine storming away from a frustrated looking Derrick. He turned to Kaitlyn and his face brightened. He walked towards her and raised his hand up for a high five.

"Hey Kait." he said as they smacked hands. Then started to walk to Math class together. One of only two classes they had together, the other being Gym.

"Hey Sweet Meat." Kaitlyn said, using her nickname for him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Lady troubles." Derrick said rolling his eyes. Kaitlyn gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Oooh I saw. What happened?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Maxine got mad when I said I was going to walk with you to class. I mean, what's the big deal? You're my best friend." Derrick asked, the frustration clear in his voice.

Kaitlyn mentally cheered. Maxine is getting jealous over her and Derrick's friendship? That's great! But instead replied with. "Hey, don't mind her. Maxine's crazy." she said laughing. Derrick joined in.

"That's true. But I love her craziness." he said with a wink. Kaitlyn got a bit upset about hearing THAT piece of information. Is that why Derrick doesn't like her back? Because she wasn't crazy enough? Derrick saw Kaitlyn's sudden sad facial expression. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. She looked up at him and gave him a fake grin. She couldn't let him suspect anything.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about all the hell Mr. Cole is probably going to put us through in class." she said, referring to their Math teacher, Michael Cole.

Derrick laughed as they approached the door to the class room. "Get ready for 45 minutes of hell." and openedd the door as they casually walked in taking their seats.

**Sooo what did you think? Love it? Needs improvement? Leave me a review telling me what you think! I don't really know where I'm going with this exactly so some ideas would be appreciated! That's all I guess, byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn and Derrick took seats next to each other. For the first five minutes of the class, Kaitlyn tried to appear as if she was paying attention. She was even pretending to write things down! That was until Derrick tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Kaitlyn." Derrick whispered amusement in his brown eyes.

"What?' she replied, with playful annoyance.

"Ricardo Rodriguez is staring at you." Kaitlyn whipped her head to the front of the classroom, and sure enough, the pale boy was staring at her with intense eyes. The pale skin soon turned red when he saw Kaitlyn looking at him. He turned back to the front of the room.

"Ew. Why is he even looking at me? I thought he was gay." Derrick started laughing uncontrollably. The whole class turned to face them. Mr. Cole glared at the two students.

"Mr. Bateman! I take it you would like to answer our math problem?" he asked, sarcastically. Derrick went blank for a few moments.

"Uh…24?" Mr. Cole slapped his forehead.

"No. Ms. Bonin, do you have an answer?" Mr. Cole glared at her. She looked at Derrick and smiled, before turning back to Mr. Cole.

"25?" The whole class started snickering **(A/N: Did you like my SpongeBob reference? xD) **Mr. Cole shook his head at both of them.

"You two are idiots. I don't even understand why you bother coming to this class." He looked at them menacingly. "Just get out."

"FINALLY!" Derrick yelled out. Everyone began laughing as Derrick ran out the door.

"Sweet Meat! You forgot your backpack!" Kaitlyn called out, laughing.

'"BRING IT FOR ME!" Derrick called back, child-like. She laughed harder, picked up their things and left without a single glance back.

* * *

They were laughing as they walked through the hallways. Derrick grinned at Kaitlyn. "So, now that Cole officially hates us." Kaitlyn smirked. "What do you want to do now?"

She thought for a moment before it came to her. "Oooh! We still have 30 minutes left before next period! Wanna play hide and seek?"

Derrick nodded, excitedly. "I'll hide, you seek."

Kaitlyn turned around, covered her eyes and started counting, as Derrick scurried off to his destination.

"10…9…8…7….6…5…4…3...2…1! Ready or not, here I-" Kaitlyn winced in pain, as her back suddenly came in contact with the lockers. She uncovered her eyes, to see the fiery glare of Derrick's girlfriend, Maxine.

_**AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO KAITLYN? WHAT IS MAXINE GOING TO SAY? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS? All joking aside, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for my very long absence! If you've read the latest chapter to my other story, "Loving the Dashing One." I put an explanation. A crappy one, but still. Anyway, reviews are always welcome! Bye! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Welcome to chapter 3 of this story! I suddenly got a lot of inspiration for this story a few hours ago xD Hopefully you enjoy! REVIEW RESPONSES: wweanddegrassi- Glad to hear it! Thank you **** AJLeeFanatic- Well you're going to find out now **** I hope you enjoy it! And I had to add the SpongeBob bit in. I love Spongebob :3 CenationObsessed- Thank you! I'm glad you love it so much.**

"Maxine, what the hell are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked. She knew this chick was crazy!

"Listen to me. I know what you're trying to do. And let me tell you right now, it's not cute." Maxine said, taking her time with each word. Kaitlyn glowered back at her and smirked, knowing Maxine was referring to Derrick.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Please, enlighten me." That got her a slap across the face. Kaitlyn hissed in pain, and pushed Maxine away from her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. _Stay away from Derrick. _Or I can guarantee I'll make your life a living hell." Who did this psycho path think she is? She can't tell Kaitlyn to stay away from_ her _Derrick. Kaitlyn stood straight and walked up to Maxine, looking her in her eyes.

"Derrick is my best friend. I'm not going to stay away from him just because his psychotic girlfriend told me to." Kaitlyn said seriously, staring at the black-haired girl with a cold glare. Maxine laughed bitterly, and smiled with fake sweetness.

"Yes, you will. If I ever catch you touching him, talking to him, or even smiling at him, I'm going to tell Derrick how you feel about him." Kaitlyn paled, while Maxine just smiled wider. "I've seen the way you look at him. How your face brightens whenever you see him, how much you hate seeing him with me. You _adore _him." She finished purring at the word adore. "It would be a shame to have the object of your affection reject you, wouldn't you agree?"

Kaitlyn gulped. Derrick can't find out how she feels. If he ever found out, he would feel awkward around her. Their friendship would be demolished. Kaitlyn took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes." She answered shakily. "I'll stay away from him." She felt like crying.

"Good." Maxine said, triumphantly. "I'll see you around, Kaitlyn. For your sake, hopefully not with my boyfriend." With one last smirk, she walked away, leaving a distressed Kaitlyn behind.

* * *

When the bell rang, Kaitlyn practically ran to her next class. She didn't want to see Derrick. It would hurt too much to even look at him. It would be even worse if he tried talking to her. She got inside the classroom, and sat next to Cody. He took one look at her and widened his eyes. "Kait, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kaitlyn choked out. She mentally smacked herself. That sounded completely unconvincing, even to her. "Seriously Cody, I'm okay." He shook his head.

"No you aren't. You look miserable." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to pry it out of you. I'm not like AJ." Despite her sadness, she had to smile at that. AJ always had to know everything that was going on, not caring how big or small it was. "But, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." Cody continued.

"Thanks Cody. It means a lot." She said. Her phone buzzed, signaling a text message. Class hasn't started yet, so she quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

'New Text Message From Derrick: D' the phone informed her. Kaitlyn cursed under her breathe before opening the message.

'Haha you never found me! Victorious Derrick is victorious :p anyway, I have a surprise for you.' It read. Kaitlyn winced. Her heart hurt. Maxine never said anything about text messages right? She quickly typed a response, not bothering to acknowledge the 'surprise' bit in Derrick's text.

'Yeah, I guess you're just too good for me'Kaitlyn was never cold and formal in a text. Hopefully, Derrick would leave her alone. Then, she heard the teacher clear her throat. She quickly put the phone away before she could see it.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Guerrero, the Spanish teacher said looking like she was angry. Kaitlyn had a long history with Mrs. Guerrero since freshman year. The two of them never put their differences aside, not that Kaitlyn actually cared. "We have a student transferring in this class."

A wave of whispering hit the classroom as she said this, wondering who this new, not-so-new student is. "EXCUSE ME!" Mrs. Guerrero yelled out, silencing all the whispers. "As I was saying, welcome our loud, obnoxious, despicable student, Derrick Bateman.

Kaitlyn felt like God hated her.

_**Reviews are always welcome **__** See you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
